


Dearest Diary...

by free_the_muse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity should change her middle name to "Gay Panic", F/F, Luz is sweet and good like always, Post Grom, i love these two okay, might not be just a one shot idk, post Wing it Like Witches, sweet baby gays, this ship will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_the_muse/pseuds/free_the_muse
Summary: Amity is too gay to function. Luz just wants to be helpful.Or,Come along children and take a glimpse into the lives of a gay disaster and her oblivious bi crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 442





	Dearest Diary...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I love this show, okay? It is so freaking wonderful and it fills my cold empty heart with joy. I will go down with the glorious vessel that is the Lumity ship.
> 
> Also I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own. Also sorry about the formatting, it do be like that sometimes. Enjoy! :)

_“Dearest Diary,_

_I know I haven’t written an entry in almost two weeks, and for that I apologize. Ugh, it’s probably silly that I’m apologizing right? Anyway, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately, and it’s been hard to put into words. Like, LUZ CARRIED ME ALL THE WAY TO THE NURSES’ OFFICE?! WHO DOES THAT?! And like, I don’t know, I didn’t realize she was that strong?? Her arms were nice. Oh god, and then I totally embarrassed myself at Grom the week before! My fear was SO lame! Rejection? Ugh, but then she had to go and be so amazing again. We danced and omg diary I could like barely breathe the whole time and then I kind of cried a little bit after I got home..._

_TELL NO ONE!_

_So yeah, I MIGHT think Luz is pretty—uh, I mean, pretty cool. We’re friends now. She doesn’t hate me for being a jerk to her when we first met, so that’s a huge plus. I see her a lot at school, which is great. Seeing her is great. YEP._

_Until Next Time!_

_-A.B. :)”_

“What ‘cha doing?” Edric pops his head into her secret library club house, nearly startling Amity into dropping everything and knocking over a lamp. She quietly grumbles that her secret reading room is not so ‘secret’ anymore.

“Probably lamenting into her diary,” Emira follows him in and closes the door, leaning against it dramatically, “ _Oh dearest diary! I must confess my undying love for—_ oomph! _”_

Amity quickly throws the nearest book at her sister’s head, trying to look calm. (She probably fails at this.) “What do you two want?”

“Us?” Edric laughs, “We only want to help you, mittens!”

Emira nods, looking smug. “Your Luz awaits. We just saw her in the magical non-fiction section.”

“L-Luz is here?” Amity tries not to show how the news affects her. She can feel her heart stutter into double time in her chest. Her hands start to grow clammy. Just the thought of Luz and her earnest eyes and soft looking hair makes her want to hyperventilate. Her cheeks feel warm.

As if fate also wanted to torment her, a knock sounds at the door.

“Hey Amity, you in there?” Luz’s voice calls through the fake bookshelf. Amity, being the sensible witch that she is, immediately panics.

Her brother and sister must see her distress because they reply for her to buy her some time. Edric opens the door and Emira pokes her head out. “Hey Luz,” she greets, “What’s up?”

Amity realizes that she’s still holding her diary and immediately scrambles to hide it in the nearest bookshelf. She nearly hurts her other leg in the process.

“Oh hi guys, is Amity in there with you? I had a question about some homework.” she can barely hear Luz’s cheery voice over the pounding of her own heart.

_What is wrong with me?_ Amity tries to shake herself out of it. _I feel like an idiot._

“Yeah, she’s right here!” Edric opens the door fully as Emira steps out of the way, “Tada!”

Amity wants to curl up and run away, which are two very different and conflicting things to be feeling at one time. But Luz has trapped her with that adorable, dopey smile of hers.

“Hi Amity.” Luz steps past her siblings to stand before her. _Why does she always get so close?!_ Amity can see her eyelashes when they’re standing this close, can see the little beauty mark beneath her eye. Her face feels warm.

“I’m Amity!” She immediately wants to slap herself, “I-I mean, hi. Luz. What are you doing here?” _Way to sound both idiotic and defensive, Amity!_

Luz, blessed being that she is, doesn’t seem to mind her slip up at all. “Well I just needed some help with one of the homework assignments for class and Eda’s in town running her stand and can’t help me and…” she deflates, looking up at Amity through her long and beautiful lashes, “I was wondering if you could help me?”

Amity.exe has stopped working.

Rebooting…

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” She replies, face probably resembling a tomato, “I-I can definitely help! You. With uh, with your homework.”

_Okay Amity, focus! Luz needs your help, so it’s time to get into…Academic Mode! Kershiiin!_ Amity briefly envisions herself transforming into a cool outfit with flashy effects.

“What did you need help with?” Imaginary animated transformation sequences aside, Amity is actually quite proud of her ability to compartmentalize and focus on the task at hand. It is a skill she has learned from being alone a lot. If Amity could channel her focus into academics, sports, and books, then she never had to remember how lonely she truly was.

Luz makes that feeling go away just by existing near her. It was like the human had this aura of light about her, radiant and warm, full of laughter and fun. Amity felt like a withering flower in the dark, desperate for just one more glimpse of that sunshine. Sometimes she wonders what Luz even saw in her, why she even bothered to befriend someone like her…

“I want to try this spell I found,” Luz is telling her, looking a bit bashful, “For class!”

Amity can’t help but giggle at how silly and cute Luz looks when she’s uncertain about something. Then she immediately wants to run away because it’s actually too cute and she’s afraid she’ll blow it and accidently say so.

“O-Okay,” Amity grounds herself, remembering to breathe, “What kind of spell is it?”

“Uh, um,” Luz now looks nervous, “Can I just show you?”

“Oh, uh sure.” Amity replies, wondering why the other girl was being so skittish. At the same time she suddenly realizes that her brother and sister are absent, apparently having shut the door behind them. She and Luz were alone together.

Alone. Together.

“It’s probably best if you sit down for this, I think.” And suddenly Luz is super close, one hand setting Amity’s crutch aside while her other hand gently grasps her shoulder and urges her down into a chair.

_Luz just pushed me down into a chair. WE ARE ALONE AND SHE’S SO CLOSE AND SHE JUST PUSHED ME DOWN INTO A CHAIR?!_

Amity.exe has stopped working.

Rebooting…

Luz kneels down in front of her and starts to remove the bandage on her ankle. Amity tries to remember how to breathe.

“Okay so…I actually wanted to help you, Amity,” Luz is speaking quickly, almost rambling, “Your ankle, I mean. Because you hurt it while saving me in Grudgby, which was really cool by the way and—” Amity suddenly stops listening as she realizes that Luz just called her ‘cool’. _She thinks that I’m cool? Wow!_

“—And then the talking eyeball said to check out this book on repair magic, so I did some research and development, and I think I finally got it!” Luz finishes proudly, placing the bandage on the writing desk and rummaging through her backpack. She pulls out a piece of parchment with a very complicated looking glyph on it. It reminds Amity of something she’s seen in one of her graphic novels. Luz’s magic always amazes her with how ancient it feels. Like some sort of long lost art form…

“That looks really complex,” Amity finds herself wondering aloud, “Are you sure it’ll work?”

Luz smiles nervously. “I think so? It worked when I tried it on the wing of a bird…”

Strangely, that does not give Amity much confidence, and it must show on her face because Luz scrambles to reassure her. “It shouldn’t turn your leg into a wing or anything! At least, I hope it doesn’t…” she pauses before shaking her head resolutely, “No, no, I’m like 95 percent sure that this is the ‘Mend’ glyph…”

Amity stares at the intricate patterns, the weaving shapes that must’ve been very painstaking to draw correctly, especially if she had to draw it out multiple times to test it. Amity realizes that Luz did all this for her and feels her chest constrict. Sometimes being around Luz hurts a little too. There are so many potent feelings swirling around inside her and Amity sometimes feels like she’s going to just explode from the inside.

“Ready?” Luz asks her, placing the paper over her ankle.

Amity nods, watches as Luz taps the glyph to bring it to life in a warm white glow. Her ankle immediately feels warm, and she can feel her heartbeat in the joint area. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but then the light fades along with the sensation and her ankle feels fine.

“Okay, it looks normal,” Luz sounds very relieved, checking her ankle over. “How does it feel? Can you stand on it?”

Luz moves to give her room to stand, which she does. At first Amity wobbles, expecting pain, but then finding none. Her ankle was completely healed.

“It worked…” Amity whispers, amazed. Luz had just cast a spell that was like 3 years ahead of their current skill level. She can’t help but beam in awe. “Luz, you did it!” _It’s like there’s nothing she can’t accomplish…_

“Yes nailed it!” Luz is suddenly hugging her, those strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close. _She always smells nice, like old parchment paper and spring wildflowers…_

Amity hopes that Luz can’t hear her racing heartbeat as she debates whether or not she should bring her arms up to hug her back. _Maybe just a moment won’t hurt, that’s what friends are supposed to do, right?_

Luz’s shoulders feel sturdy yet delicate beneath her hands and Amity struggles to remember how to breathe. But wow, this is definitely in the top 5 moments of her life so far!

_Hugs are so nice…_

“I’m so glad it worked…” Luz is mumbling into her shoulder. Amity can almost feel her lips moving through her shirt. “I was scared, you know?”

“What?” is all Amity’s addled mind can produce to say.

Luz pulls back a little, much to her relief and agony. “I was afraid when I saw you hurt. I know you did it to protect me and I just, I don’t know, I felt bad…” she looks away, uncharacteristically shy, “I hate being the reason you were in pain because, well, I would never want to hurt you, even indirectly. It’s stupid, I know, because like everybody gets hurt from time to time and—"

Amity watches Luz ramble on nervously, sees the tentative warmth in her eyes. Luz’s cheeks are darker now, and Amity realizes that she’s blushing. Luz is blushing because of her. And these things Luz is saying are so full of care and concern for her…Amity feels the tightness in her chest again. This time it doesn’t hurt.

This time it makes her feel brave.

“Thank you, Luz.” Amity gathers all her courage and presses a quick kiss to Luz’s cheek, “You really are my shining champion.” She hopes that the joke lands, and that she hasn’t just destroyed everything by making it weird. _Oh god, I ruined it all! Why did I kiss her cheek?! Why couldn’t I have given her one of those 5 highs?!_

“A-Anytime!” Luz is laughing, face red. Amity is positive that hers is no better. “H-Happy to help! Yep! That’s me! Luz the helper!”

Amity nods because she can’t speak anymore.

“I-I should probably get going now, Eda needs help with the market stand.” Luz is stammering, looking happy but jittery, “I’ll uh, see you at school tomorrow?”

Amity nods, still slightly mortified at her own audacity. “Y-Yeah that sounds uh, sounds good.”

“Cool!” And then Luz surprises her once again, as is her talent.

Soft lips press against her hot blushing cheek and suddenly Amity feels like she can’t breathe and her knees have turned to jelly. “See you later Amity!”

Luckily, Luz is gone before she can see Amity turn red from her toes to the tips of her ears. Her mouth hangs open for at least five minutes before her siblings return and make fun of her for catching flies.

“ _Dearest Diary,_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_-A.B.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a sort of collection of one-shots that are sort of loosely interlinked? I was going to try and do a diary entry sort of thing based on each new episode. We shall see. Anywho, please tell me what you think!


End file.
